1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for implementing a power-on process and related method and portable computer system, and more particularly, to a switch device, related method and portable computer system capable of implementing a power-on process without utilizing a power on key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device has several advantages, including small size, light weight, and convenience for carrying due to its portability, and provides powerful computation abilities and document or multimedia processing functions anywhere and anytime, allowing a user to work in any location outside an office.
When a user wants to activate a portable electronic device, the user needs to press down a power-on key for activating a power-on process. Generally speaking, position or keypad design of the power-on key is usually indistinct from other keys. If the user wants to activate the portable electronic device in a dark environment, much attention may be required on the user's part to find the power-on key and press down the key. In addition, if the power-on key is damaged or faulty, the user may not be able to activate the portable electronic device, and it may cause inconvenience for the user.